Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the quantity of $7$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $6$ and that expression and then add $-5$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $7$ times $x$ $7 \times x = \color{orange}{7x}$ What is $-6$ plus $7x$ $7x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $6$ times that expression $6 \times (7x - 6) = \color{orange}{6(7x-6)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{6(7x-6)}$ do? $6(7x-6)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $6(7x-6)-5$.